Collide
by Immortalised-In-Sin
Summary: After becoming emancipated from her parents, a young girl is swept away by overprotective twins to go and live with a pen-pal in France and her borderline psychotic cousin. They find themselves colliding with people from many different walks of life in Sweet Amoris; but throughout it all they have each other, right? TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Collide- Chapter 1**

* * *

_Love of beauty is taste. The creation of beauty is art._  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**Click.**

The camera flashed as the dark haired girl twisted her position into another stunning pose. The heavy scent of perfume caused her purple-haired companion, seated behind an array of boxes and props to choke. She spluttered before sighing and returning to her piece laid across her lap. Re-looping the needle with a thread she contined embroiding the scrap of material with delecate floral patterns.

_Why does she insist I come to these shoots again?_

**Click.**

Pausing at the sound of the click she peered around the edge of the boxes and stared at her cousin.

_Well, I guess she's an amazing model._

That she was. Her long, dark, curly locks cascaded down her back and enchanting black eyes gazed into the lense of the camera behind thick, black lashes. Tanned skin seemingly shimmered as she moved into a new position for the camera.

Mallorae Bonnet observed her cousin as she contined to dance infront of the camera. The purple-haired teenager couldn't help but feel slightly angered by the comparisons she made between her cousin and herself. she was tanned like her cousin, and had the same eye colour- but the shape was more rounded and her lashes weren't as long. That combined with her shorter stature made her seem almost infant-like in comparison.

"Right Elsethia, great photoshoot as always. You've practically a star in the modelling world right now."

"Thank you Francis, but maybe next time I could be behind the camera for a bit- you know how much Rosalya has been dying to have a couple of shots herself."  
"Well we cou-"  
"It would also be the perfect oppurtunity to test Monsieur Leigh's clothing line- considering how he has multiple lolita-style items that really compliment her."

Mallorae obseved her cousin throughout the exchange, wondering how she could mimic the cool confidence Elsethia exulded that made even the strongest willed induviduals cave before her.

"Fine, I'll contact them; but don't forget in a month you've got a photoshoot here for-"

"I'm sorry" Mallorae shouted across to the pair, earning a few snarls from some of the staff as they shuffled about completeing their tasks._ Awkward_, she internally giggled before continuing "But Elsethia we must be off. We need to be at the airport soon and we really don't have time for this." She smiled at her cousin who's eyes emitted relief and gratitude. Elsethia made a quick apology to the photographer and reminded him subtly that she had an agent to deal with these sort of topics and glided toward her cousin.

"Thanks for that Rae- that guy can really ramble for ages if he isn't stopped quickly"  
"I agree" she giggled in reply before walking down the stairs to exit the studio. Elsethia sighed defeatedly before bowing her head. ""What's wrong Thia?"  
"Why am I doing this? I just want to draw and create beauty- I want to write words upon a paper that mean something. Not pretend to be pretty before a camera for a Lolita Magazine that's full of people believing the world revolves around them..."  
"Thia, I don't know" her cousin smiled sadly "but you're a beautiful girl, that know's how to make truly beautiful things. One day you'll have earned enough money to not need this anymore and you'll be able to persue your dreams"

The girls shuffled towards the car and slid into their seats.

"I'm excited, are you?" Elsethia whispered.  
"I am" Mallorae beamed before switching on the engine and speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world."_  
― John Green, Paper Towns

* * *

A girl with ash-coloured hair found herself face to face with her saddened father.  
"I'm going to miss you Princess" she hugged her tightly, constricting her almost like a snake would it's prey. "And you too Angel."

He rushed toward his second daughter, gathering the sobbing blonde up into his arms and holding her tight.

_We're doing this for a friend_. Both teenagers found themselves repeating the phrase as a mantra.

"I'm proud of you both so much" The man sniffed, pulling over outside the airport."Goodbye" he whimpered.  
"Bye Daddy" The blonde teenager cried, grasping him desperately again.

After she relenqished her grip on the middle-aged man, he turned towards the ash-haired girl once more. She replied with a broken "See ya Dad" before grabbing him in a quick hug and all but speeding away with her recovering sister.

"Aynne, why did you run away?" The blonde asked her twin.  
"Because, Kal- we're Blacks. We hate leaving. So I made it short and sweet and got the fuck out of there"  
"Aynne, I feel... free"  
"Kal, I do too" She smirked at her sister before taking a seat and waiting for their last member.

Their crimson eyes scanned the room, and their sadness waned. It instead was replaced with strong feelings of excitement.

They couldn't wait to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_  
-Ernest Hemingway

* * *

The white haired girl hailed a taxi from outside her shabby hotel. She grasped her crutch and awkwardly fiddled with her bag trying to but it on her shoulder.

The taxy stopped and the man darted out of it to aid her. "Thank you sir" she mumbled in reply. He smiled in return and carried her bad to the boot of the car to place her bag inside as she hobbled towards the vehicle to enter it.

Sitting down with an elegant **plop**, Kennet couldn't help but look at herself if the mirror for a few moments.

She instantly regretted it.

She looked horrific.

Her black eye still hadn't healed and her body ached and complained at every movement, not matter how minute, she made. Her hair seemed brittle and she was on the skinny side from lack of food.

_But I'm free._ That thought comfortated her.

They could hurt her, beat her, neglect her- even break her; but she would always rise from the ashes such as a phoenix does.

That is what she is, a phoenix. A being of fire born from the ashes.

She has been reborn.

She is getting away.

She has a chance of happiness.

That is all she could ask for.

"Where do you want to go Miss?" The taxi driver asked.  
"The airport please." She mumbled politely.

And so her new beginning began.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHORS NOTE (THIS IS MADE UP FOR MY STORY): Sweet Amoris is an British colony in France (Like Gibraltar in Spain) and as a result the people there speak English (the main language) and most speak French. So assume everything is in english unless it is underlined, then it is in french. (It'd be awkward making you translate everything in french into english and vice-versa so I've just decided to underline everything that is spoken/written in french. The exception to this rule is names of things or places which will be in french if they're originally in french.)**_

_**Thank you to NightmareMelodies as well for the follow, it's appreciated.**_

* * *

_"If everyone is moving forward together, then success takes care of itself."_  
-Henry Ford

* * *

Kennet Alvey was almost entranced by the view below her. She couldn't help but feel at peace knowing she was so far away from the world. She felt free; she almost felt tempted to open the window of the plane and feel the swift, strong winds that passed the aircraft- almost.

"K" Klaroline Black, her best friend, chirped. "Are you excited to meet Aynne's friends?"  
"Yep, I can't wait" she replied, before whispering "I don't know how to show any of you guys my gratitude for what you're doing... I-" she cut herself off abruptly, trying to quell the tears threatening to fall from her watery eyes.

Her clear azure eyes met her friends warm, crimson ones and managed to gulp down her feelings. Klaroline grasped her friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"K, I feel happy leaving too- I feel so free and independant. Also, I don't have to worry about how you're doing all the time because I'll always be with you and everything will be amazing!" Klaroline announced gleefully. Her voice becoming loud and giddy- which irked an ashen haired girl to growl.  
"Kal, shut up or I'll kill you" Aynne growled to her younger twin in an angered manner. This caused the blonde to pale and slump back down into her seat.

Kennet leaned over to her friend and mumbled "you're sister is scary"

An irritated "I heard that" caused the white haired girl to sit bolt-straight in her chair and stare directly infront of her.

_I can feel that this is going to be a long journey..._

* * *

It wasn't long after the plane had landed in_ Sweet Amoris Airport_ that Aynne spotted her friends. The dark haired girl sat with her purple haired cousin near the entrance of the airport.

_Just like they said they would._ She thought with soft smile gracing her face.

"Elsethia, Malorae! Over here!" Aynne shouted across the airport whilst making her way over to them. Both girls shot up and their eyes darted around the room and through the small crowd confused before finding the one whom demanded their attention.

Mallorae, unable to contain her glee, left Elsethia in the dust and tackled her friend to the ground in excitement.

"AyAy!" Aynne cringed at the unusual and annoying nickname her friend had given her before returning to her feet. Mallorae, not acknowledging the hardened look she revieved from her friend, continued; "You're here! I've been so excited! Now I have someone to spend time with when Thia is on her photo shoots!" The purple haired spitfire seemed to be frothing at the mouth in excitement before she was interupted by her calmer cousin.

"Aynee, it's great to finally meet you." The raven haired girl smiled beamingly before embracing her friend in a gentle hug.

Aynne, had to admit, she was jealous of Thia. The girl was even more stunning in real life than on the pictures she saw in_ Lolita Toujours_ or on their Skype chats.

All three of the newcomers felt jealous.

The fleeting feeling of jealousy ended abruptly when Mallorae exclaimed "Ready to see where we are going to live?"Her voice was high pitched in excitement and Aynne couldn't help but wonder where the quiet girl with the needle and thread was gone.

_Maybe she channels her extra energy into sewing, and that stops her from driving everyone else fucking insane._

"Yes! Let's go already!" Klaroline was already shrieking in excitment along with Mallorae. Elsethia, Aynee and Kennet visibly sweat-dropped.

"Kal, m-maybe we should be quieter. I mean because we're drawing a-a lot of at-t-tention" Kennet stuttered, finding her group being observed by the people coming and going to the airport.

She felt like hyperventalating- _They're all judging us- judging me. We need to leave, what happens if we get told to quiten down or get out. That'd be so embarrassing, we reallt should go-_

"K, we'll go now. Relax" Klaroline immediately saw the panic rising within her friend. _Her social anxiety is still bad, at least she's not completley breaking down though. That's a bonus._ Klaroline smiled and hugged her friend reassuringly.

"Our chauffer's waiting outside anyway, he's proabably bored to tears." Elsethia smiled at Kennet and began to lead the way to a smooth black mercedez-benz outside the airport.

All three girls stopped in awe of the luxurious vehicle before them. Elsethia and Mallorae themselves paused when they realised that their friends were seemingly frozen in place.

"What?" Elsethia asked in confusion "It's just a car"  
"Well the car is custom made by Mercedez Elsethia, so the model may seem unusual to them" Mallorae whispered to her cousin, misunderstanding why the girls were in such awe.

It was the most expensive thing any of them had seen.

_What kind of life are we going to live?_ Kennet wondered before slowly walking with the group to the car.

Once inside, the girls found themselves sat in a car with 6 seats in the back, three facing towards the front and three towards the back. All the girls clambered into the car and sighed as they snuggled into the comfortable seats.

"Anyway" Mallorae chirped "We know Aynne, but I've only just realised we don't know your names"  
"And considering we're going to live together it'll probably be a good idea."

"Well," Klaroline began "I'm Aynne's twin Klaroline, but most people just call me Kal-"  
"But I need a cooler nickname for you" Mallorae interupted and Elsethia and Aynne mearly rolled their eyes, waiting for the purple haired girl so contine. Klaroline and Kennet mearly looked between themselves and the girl in confusion. "I know, I'll call you Klar- because it sounds like a badass name."

Elsethia sighed before turning to Kennet, silently asking the other girl to say who she was.  
"My name is Kennet Alvey- I'm Kal's best friend and she calls me K; but everyone else calls me Kennet."

"Well," Mallorae smirked "I was going to call you Kenny, but I already call someone that, and he doesn't really suit anything else- so I'll call you Sweets because you are the most adorable and sweetest thing I've ever seen."

Mallorae attempted to glomp Kennet, but fortunately for the slightly scared girl the seatbelt restricted the other girls movements and eventually she gave up. Settling back into her seat and waiting for the journey to finish.

* * *

With _Sweet Amoris_ being a small town, the car journey from the airport to the huge townhouse was only around ten minutes.

But about an extra five were spent with three of the girls stumbling in shock towards their new home and when they finally reached the door, their greeting nearly floored them.

They were greeted by a pink haired fairy.

"Mum" Mallorae smiled, "these are the girls who are living with us." She turned towards the others and cheered " Guys, this is my mum, Agatha Bonnet!"  
"She's also my Auntie, and she'll probabably want all of you guys to call her auntie too." Elsethia said calmly.  
"Yes call me Auntie, or Tata- which is my other name!" The woman skipped happily and led the girls into the house.

She turned around the the girls before gleefully saying "Welcome home."


End file.
